


Isyarat

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Hari ini Michimiya akan bertemu Sawamura





	Isyarat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> *terinspirasi dari lagu "Isyarat" dari Trisouls

_**From: Sawamura**_  
_**To: You**_  
_**Besok pagi aku mau ajak kamu ke suatu tempat. Pukul 7 harus sudah siap, ya. Nanti aku ke rumahmu.**_  
  
Pesan singkat dari Sawamura Daichi membuat kening Michimiya Yui mengkerut.  
  
_Mau ke mana?_  
  
Michimiya hanya membalas dengan kalimat, 'baiklah, sampai bertemu.'  
  
Sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut, tapi biarlah.  
  
Esok pagi, tepat pukul 7, Michimiya sudah siap dengan gaya pakaiannya yang biasa ia kenakan saat pergi jalan-jalan.  
  
Sawamura sudah di depan pagar rumahnya dengan gaya kasual yang membuatnya semakin terlihat keren.  
  
Langsung saja mereka berjalan ke suatu tempat yang direncanakan Sawamura.  
  
Tempat pertama adalah sekolah.  
  
Ini hari Minggu, dan kemarin dulu mereka melakukan upacara kelulusan.  
  
Lalu mereka menuju gimnasium, Sawamura yang membuka dengan kunci cadangan yang ia bawa.  
  
Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka, Michimiya hanya mengikuti rencana dari Sawamura.  
  
Mereka melihat sekeliling sambil bernostalgia. Michimiya menutup matanya, mengingat ia dan teman satu timnya latihan voli di sini sampai malam, mendengar keluhan teman-temannya, sampai membahas soal asmara.  
  
Michimiya membuka mata lalu terperanjat. Sawamura sudah berdiri beberapa senti berhadapan dengannya.  
  
"Ma-maaf kalau mengejutkanmu." ucap Sawamura.  
  
Michimiya menggeleng, "Kenapa kamu mengajakku ke sini?"  
  
Pandangan Sawamura beralih ke yang lain, "Ini tempat favoritmu, kan? Dan tempat ini juga pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Inginnya, sih, ke SMP kita dulu, tapi supaya tidak bolak-balik jadinya ke sini saja."  
  
Michimiya tersenyum geli seraya memukul pelan lengan Sawamura.  
  
"Setelah ini mau ke mana?"  
  
"Ikuti saja."  
  
Mereka meninggalkan gimnasium. Lalu menuju tempat selanjutnya.  
  
"Agak cepat, ya, Michimiya." kata Sawamura. Michimiya mengangguk dan mempercepat langkah.  
  
Tempat kedua adalah stasiun.  
  
Mereka tidak hanya ke stasiun, tapi akan menaiki kereta juga. Bukan kereta komuter, tapi kereta bandara.  
  
Sebelum itu Sawamura yang membeli dua tiket kereta.  
  
Michimiya sebenarnya bingung kenapa harus menaiki kereta bandara?  
  
Sambil menunggu kereta datang, mereka duduk bersebelahan di kursi tunggu.  
  
"Tenang saja, Michimiya. Setelah sampai nanti akan kuberitahu semuanya." Sawamura tersenyum, tepatnya berusaha untuk tersenyum.  
  
Michimiya tahu ada yang disembunyikan Sawamura, namun Michimiya hanya merespon dengan anggukan.  
  
Kereta bandara pun datang, berhenti, lalu Michimiya dan Sawamura menaikinya.  
  
Hanya keheningan kini yang ada. Michimiya memandang ke arah jendela sambil bertopang dagu.  
  
"Michimiya, ada apa?"  
  
Yang dipanggil menoleh, Sawamura ada di sebelahnya, "Apanya?"  
  
"Kenapa diam saja? Tidak ada yang mau kamu bicarakan?"  
  
Michimiya mengembuskan napas berat, dia mengubah posisi menghadap ke Sawamura.  
  
"Aku cuma mau tanya kenapa kamu ajak aku ke gimnasium, lalu ke stasiun dan menaiki kereta bandara. Sebenarnya ada apa? Seperti kamu sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu. Ada apa sebenarnya?"  
  
Sawamura tersenyum, "Ya, aku sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu. Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa menceritakannya kalau belum sampai ke bandara."  
  
Michimiya merasa belum puas dengan yang dilontarkan Sawamura, "Kita mau apa ke bandara?"  
  
"Akan kuceritakan nanti."  
  
"Kenapa?!" Suara Michimiya meninggi.  
  
Sawamura menggeleng, "Akan kuceritakan nanti." ia menggenggam kedua tangan Michimiya, "kumohon sebentar lagi ya."

* * *

Tak percaya apa yang dilihat Michimiya kini, ada dua sosok orang yang sangat ia kenalーSugawara Koushi dan Azumane Asahiーyang menatap ke arah padanya.  
  
Sebuah koper besar yang bersebelahan dengan Sugawara menarik perhatian Michimiya.  
  
"Sugawara mau ke mana?" tanyanya.  
  
Yang ditanya justru memasang raut wajah bingung, lalu ia menoleh pada koper besar di sebelahnya, "Oh, ini bukan milikku."  
  
"Azumane?"  
  
Azumane hanya menggeleng.  
  
"Lalu punya siapa?"  
  
"Ah.. Suga, Asahi, terima kasih." Sawamura mendekat pada mereka berdua sambil menepuk sebelah bahu mereka. Sugawara dan Azumane juga melakukannya.  
  
"Ya sudah, kami pamit." kata Sugawara.  
  
"Hati-hati." sambung Azumane.  
  
Sawamura mengangguk. Michimiya yang di belakangnya kebingungan. Setelah Sugawara dan Azumane menjauh, Sawamura berbalik mendekat ke Michimiya.  
  
"Ini ada apa?" tanya Michimiya dengan menatap dalam Sawamura.  
  
Sawamura meraih kedua punggung tangan Michimiya dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan wajah Michimiya.  
  
"Yui, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku harus pergi."  
  
Michimiya menegang, "Ke-ke mana?"  
  
"Aku harus pergi, tidak jauh, kok. Kalau kamu merindukanku, kamu hanya merapalkan tangan dan mengamitkan doa. Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja di sana."  
  
"Tapi ke mana?" Suara Michimiya mulai bergetar. Ada yang tidak beres dengan pandangannya. Buram. Ia menutup mata sebentar lalu membukanya, seraya yang membuat pandangannya buram pun jatuh ke pipinya.  
  
Sawamura membawa Michimiya ke dekapannya. Dibiarkan Michimiya menangis. Sawamura hanya bisa memeluk erat dan mengusap puncak kepalanya.  
  
"Kamu mau ke mana? Jawab aku!" Michimiya meronta di dalam dekapan Sawamura. Ia hanya bisa semakin memeluk erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.  
  
"Yui, dengarkan aku. Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu aku akan ke mana karena aku juga tidak tahu. Yang kutahu tempat itu sangat indah."  
  
Sawamura melepas pelukannya. Michimiya sesegukan, menunduk. Sawamura mengusap kedua pipi Michimiya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.  
  
"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku jadi tidak tenang kalau kamu menangis begini."  
  
"Biar saja. Biar kamu enggak jadi pergi."  
  
Sawamura terkekeh, kemudian memeluknya lagi, "Kamu ini menggemaskan sekali." sekali lagi Sawamura mengecup puncak kepala Michimiya, lalu berpindah pada kening, kedua pipi, dan terakhir pada bibirnya.  
  
Lama.  
  
Seolah keduanya tidak ingin ini berakhir.  
  
Michimiya tidak ingin melepas, pun Sawamura.  
  
Tapi mau tidak mau ini harus diakhiri.  
  
"Aku pergi dulu." sebentar Sawamura memberikan kecupan pada kening Michimiya, "kita akan bertemu lagi."  
  
"Kapan?"  
  
"Suatu saat nanti."

* * *

  
Michimiya membuka mata bersamaan dengan air mata yang ikut terjatuh. Ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi. Diusapnya air mata itu, lalu bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap.  
  
Hari ini Michimiya akan bertemu Sawamura.  
  
Namun sayang, yang ia temui di depan rumahnya malah Sugawara.  
  
"Kamu baik-baik saja?"  
  
Michimiya mengangguk pelan.  
  
Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.  
  
"Kamu yakin?"  
  
Michimiya mengangguk, "Iya. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja." Michimiya mencoba tersenyum menatap Sugawara.  
  
Sugawara tahu Michimiya berdusta.  
  
Kemudian sampailah mereka berdua di suatu tempat. Sebuah rumah duka yang sudah agak ramai.  
  
Michimiya mendekat pada peti besar yang atasnya masih terbuka. Terbaring di sana orang yang sangat ia sayangi.  
  
"Sekarang aku mengerti kamu akan pergi ke mana, Sawamura."

  
**[SELESAI]**


End file.
